Dragonball Final War
by pans-eevee2012
Summary: 20 years have past after the Shadow Dragons have been defeated. Now a new generation of heroes must step up to protect the Earth. Mostly OCs. Some returns. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Future Preparations

Dragonball Final War

by Jessica Martin (pans-eevee2012)

Twenty years ago, the last of the forces attacking Earth was defeated. In the present, Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bulla and Marron, children of Earth's Special Forces have all grown up and settled down with families. Chi-chi, Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan and Videl watch as their children have children of their own. But too soon will this new generation's childhood be shattered for a new threat is on its way.

Chapter One: Future Preparations

_Fifteen Years In The Future_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A shrill scream let through the dark alleyway. Mizu Yamamoto ran through the streets like lightning to avoid the monster. She had to get through this street. Her mother needed her. Riku needed her. Why was she the one sent after the master motherboard for the time machine. Why.

Mizu lived in tough times. Thirteen years before, a horrible monster, Da-Ku from the planet Kagai had landed on Earth. His reign of terror had started there and yet to end. The Earth's special forces were unsuspecting and unaware so had been taken down easily. Now the only ones left were her, her mother, and Riku (the daughter of Trunks). She may be the great-granddaughter of Goku and Hercule and the granddaughter of Gohan but still, she was just a child. Her aunt Pan had been the first to rush towards the monster and the first to go down. Next was Gohan and Goten. Followed by Trunks and Ryuu (Goten's son). Joukai, who was Pan's oldest daughter went next.

After that, Kitai (Pan's son), Mikoto (Trunks' son), Tarento (Mikoto's twin sister), Riku (Trunk's son) and Chikadzu (Bulla's daughter) all decided to hide away and train. My mother, Gadkusha (Pan's baby sister by 18 years) decided to help by using technology. She started doing research by traveling space. During this time, I was only a baby so I was left in the care of my Grandmother Videl since no one exactly knew who my father was. Grandmother was strong but had learned years ago that she could not stand up next to the Saiyans (the race my great-grandfather Goku and his best friend Vegeta belonged to) so instead she dedicated herself to technology and research. I myself am 1/8 saiyan so I am stronger than the average human but since I was only 3 when Da-Ku came, I was no help.

When they decided to face Da-Ku again five years later, they were stronger but so was he. Da-Ku fed off of the happiness and goodness one had in their heart. Since I was believed to be the Earth's only hope, I was hidden away and trained under Mikoto, who also had hidden himself. By this time, he was 23 and a very strong ¼ saiyan. He had achieved what was thought to be impossible for a saiyan who's blood was less than half. Super Saiyan. He had trained secretly for five years but still knew he was too weak. After Kitai was killed in the next bout against Da-Ku, he knew he needed some help. So he trained weak little eight year old me. I was a little girl yes but had always envied Mikoto because he was so strong and confident. He trained me for two years.

When we faced Da-Ku again, Chikadzu, Tarenta and Riku all fell. It was now up to Mikoto and I alone to face Da-Ku. When Mikoto found out Da-Ku was attacking a city nearby, he told me to stay. I refused. I told him I would help him. So he knocked me unconcious. When I awoke from my slumber, I flew to North City, where he had gone and searched for him. It didn't take me long, following the destruction. I found him lying face down underneath some rubble. I cleared it away but it didn't take me long to realize that my big brother, my best friend, the only person I could rely on, Mikoto was dead. I started to cry. As I cried, the rain poured. And poured. I was angry. I felt my anger rise in me like the flood of my tears. "WHY MIKOTO? WHY?" I screamed as I felt my anger flood over me. "Why did you have to die? You were all I had. I can't do it without you?" As I realized I could suppress my anger no more, I let it take over me. My aura went from the light blue of normal to the gold. My hair stood on end and turned from the light purple of normal to gold. I had achieved not only what no one that had only been 1/8 saiyan had before but what no girl had done before. At the age of ten, I completed my super saiyan transformation.

Five years later, we still live in fear. My mother had a brilliant plan about six months ago. Why not travel back to when I was a baby and alert them about Da-Ku. Maybe even train with them and help them defeat Da-Ku. I like the idea but then I wondered. _Who would protect Earth in my time while I'm in someone else's._ Mother then answered, "I know your worried about us. Don't be. We will survive like we have for the past fifteen years. Just put the date in that you want to come back whenever that being is gone. So no matter what, just do it for us."

The day came finally that the time machine was ready. I knew I had to be careful since me going to the future changed everything but still I knew it had to be done for the sake of Earth. Da-Ku was getting stronger everyday and had sent out a call to Kagai to get more warriors. So very soon Earth would be no more.

I slipped on my red sweater that came up above my flat stomach. Then I put on my blue jean skirt that was far from reaching my knees. My socks and shoes came next, followed by the pendant my mother had gave me for good luck. As she fastened the pendant on me she looked at me with her aged face. Her purple hair was starting to prematurely turn gray and wrinkles had started to show on her face. But as she looked at me and smiled, a rare smile I had not seen in years, I could see her as a girl, like me. People said I was the spitting image of her and yet I couldn't see it. But when she smiled then I did. "Take care of yourself. Say hello to your Grandfather Gohan for me. Tell him..." She trailed off.

"Tell him what mother?"

"Tell him I love him and I am sorry to have disappointed him."

"Why did you disappoint him?"

"I'll explain when you get back. Now please be careful. I love you darling."

"Love you too mom." I said as I climbed into the time machine.

Once inside, I pressed the month after my birth and pressed for liftoff. I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit From The Grim Future

Dragonball Final War

Chapter 2: A Future Visitor

Sorry for the wait. I have been super upset at my computer with the Blue Screen of Death and now the entire motherboard is fried! So I had to send it back to Best Buy since it was less than one year old. So I have a backup computer but the battery on it says, "FAIL" so I am only on a computer when I am at one of the computer labs on campus or my roommates or boyfriend's computer. Which isn't often enough. So until January 15 abouts I will have irregular posts. After that, hopefully I will have pretty regular posts.

Also as a note. I have never played Street Fighter. My boyfriend informed me as he glanced at the computer screen Ryu was a Street Fighter character.

Anyways

DBZ- © Akira Toriyama

All other characters © Me! pans-eevee2012

"Come on, Tarento, I know you can hit harder than that!" Ryuu Son told me. Ryuu had black hair like his father, hazel eyes and was 6 foot tall. He was also four years older than me but never took it easy on me.

"I'm trying," I said gritting my teeth. My purple shoulder length hair was always getting in the way of my coal black eyes. I had inherited my father's hair, no doubt. But unlike my father at my age, I was only 5 foot.

"Tarento, surely you can beat me. You've been training for years." He teased. Ryuu was more of a brother to me than my own. He was also my best friend. Ryuu and I had started training when we were 8 and 4. Everyone else had just sat back to watch. We knew nothing probably would happen to Earth but we wanted to be sure. "You've got to show me what you've learned!" He landed a punch on my jaw as he said that.

We were all gathered sparring and just hanging out. It was summer break, so we children and grandchildren of the Saiyans had nothing better to do. Kitai and Riku were playing in the grass under the watchful eye of Chikadzu, Ryuu's girlfriend and my cousin. The others were swimming and playing like the carefree children we were.

Saiyans. Where to begin. I guess I'll begin where everyone else has. Apparently, a long time ago, there was a planet known as Planet Vegeta, after my great grandfather, who was the king of Saiyans. When it was blown up by an evil tyrant, whom the Saiyans worked for, there were few remaining. Two of which were Goku and Vegeta. Goku had been sent to Earth as a child to conquer it. However, he hit his head as an infant and forgot all of his Saiyan programming. When he grew up, he got married to Chi-Chi, a skilled fighter and daughter of the Ox-King. They had a son named Gohan. When Gohan was four years old, a Saiyan by the name of Raditz landed on Earth and Goku found out his heritage and was killed. A year later, Goku was resurrected and two more Saiyans landed on Earth. One of the Saiyans who landed on Earth was Vegeta. Vegeta was the spoiled evil Prince of All Saiyans. However, after a few years, he crossed over to the good side and married Bulma. Then Bulma and Vegeta had Trunks. After that, Goku and Gohan fought Cell, who killed Goku. Less than a year later, Goten was born. 7 years later, Majin Buu was resurrected and Goku came back to Earth to fight him. With the combined force of Vegeta, they became one and defeated Buu. A year or so later, Bulla was born, the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma. A few years later, Videl and Gohan were married and had Pan. When Pan was 18, Gadkusha was born. Trunks got married to Aki and Goten got married to Aimi. Pan got married two years later to Daiki. That same year, Aimi had Ryuu. Two years later, Bulla had Chikadzu and Pan had Joukai. The next year, Aki had Mikoto and I. Ten years later, Aki had Riku and died a few days later. A few months later, Pan had Kitai. Then, three years later, Gadkusha became pregnant with Mizu. So now it is one year later. No one has been a threat to Earth in 20 years. And yet, some of us part-Saiyans, feel the need to train.

I looked at Ryuu. He was open for an attack. We had made a bet. I had to surprise him. Then our spar would be over. "Your so predictable, you realize that?"

"What do you-" He started to say as I pulled an after image and then popped him in the head. "Okay, you win."

Ryuu and I then proceeded to land. Kitai, who was four was always wanting to train. When we landed, he stood up and asked, "Please can I go now?" with an articulation uncommon for a 4 year old.

"Sure kiddo!" Ryuu said. Ryuu had been the one who had taught Kitai to fly. Ryuu was Kitai's favorite sparring partner.

"Yay!" Kitai said as he sprung into the air with one jump and was flying. As soon as Kitai's feet left the ground, I sensed a high power level not far away.

"Wait." I said. Ryuu looked at me. "I sense something. About 50 miles away. I don't know what it is, but I know its not native to Earth. I haven't felt this type of power before. Ryuu, will you go with me to check it out?"

"Sure. Buddy, lets put training on hold for now."

"But-" Kitai started when Joukai gathered him up.

"Come on Kitai. We will wait here. You can keep look out for anything here." Joukai said, trying to appease her brother.

"Thanks Joukai." I said and flew off. Ryuu followed.

In no time, we made it to the spot I felt the power level. There was a ship lying there that looked as though it had a rough landing. Beside it, a girl of 16 was taking off her boots.

"Oh my Dende! Its really you!" She exclaimed as she hopped up. "It's really you! Ryuu and Tarento!"

"How do you know who we are?" Ryuu asked.

"I'm so sorry, forgive my manners. I am Mi…mi." She said.

"Mi-mi? Okay that still doesn't explain how you know us." I said looking at the girl suspiciously.

"Well I kinda want to tell everyone that one. Can we get everyone together or something?"

"Well, we are meeting up at my grandma's house tonight for supper. Why don't you come?" Ryuu said.

_Three Hours Later_

We all had gathered at Chi-Chi's for food. No one passed up Chi-Chi's cooking if they were smart. Gohan was the first to start the questions.

"So Mimi, what brings you here."

"Well it's a long story so lets all sit down." She looked around, "Ok…I am Mizu, not Mimi. I wanted to tell you all at once so I don't have to repeat myself. I am from 15 years in the future. When I was just 3 years old, my life changed forever. It was then that the tyrant known as Da-Ku came to Earth. He and his forces landed on Earth claiming it as his own. Earth's special forces, you guys, tried but failed. In the time I am from only my mother, Riku and myself remain. All others died resisting Da-ku. He is a monster who feeds off of the happiness in people's hearts. When this started happening, I was hidden since I was only 5. My mother wanted me to continue to be her ray of sunshine. And that I did. Da-ku wants nothing more than fear and hatred. Its what he lives for. The sun never shines anymore because of the darkness covering the Earth. It is a cold, bitter place to be. That is why I am here. To save you."

"So in 2 years, this Da-Ku monster is coming?" Ryuu asked.

"Yes. And he is more terrible than anything you could imagine. I will stay to help since in my time, I might not have 2 years to train so I came here to help you defeat him before he gets too powerful."

"So we will start tomorrow. This will be fun. We haven't trained in forever." Goten said looking at my dad. Dad smiled. He hardly ever smiled since Riku was born and mom died. I was glad to see him smile. I hoped it wouldn't be the last time though.

So what do you think so far? Finals week is this week so after this week I have unlimited time to work on this until January 20th when work training starts. Well if you have any ideas please throw them at me. What do you think about the Point of view shifts? Should I keep it or not? If not, who should I focus on? Please review! And any messages are welcome too!


End file.
